


Другой глаз

by grievouss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Murder, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievouss/pseuds/grievouss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Виктарион решает, что настало время убить брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другой глаз

**Author's Note:**

Холодные ветры продували Пайк, окруженный ледяным морем. Виктарион шел по мосту, не в силах выкинуть из головы мысли о смерти Бейлона. Была ли ночь, когда он погиб, такой же, как эта? Мысли заставляли Виктариона чувствовать себя неловко, особенно в свете того, что он собирался сделать сегодня.

_Убийца родной крови проклят навсегда._

Но достаточно с него Эурона и его делишек. Если Виктариону суждено быть проклятым, пусть так и будет — по крайней мере, народ островов будет свободен от мерзавца, называющего себя королем. Эйерон вечно скулил о том, как их брату недостает веры, но Виктариона это не волновало. Вовсе не ересь Эурона пробуждала в нем жаркую ненависть.

Капитан понадежнее завернулся в плащ. На таком холоде он наверняка скоро превратится в ледяной столб, если останется на мосту, но он все еще не решался войти в башню. Что, если колдуны Эурона охраняют его? Что, если он с женщиной? Виктариону были не нужны свидетели.

Он мог бы послать кого-нибудь другого, но не доверял никому. И если уж он наконец решился принять на душу проклятие Утонувшего Бога и убить брата, то лучше сделать это собственной рукой.

_Я не буду прятаться за спинами убийц. Так поступают только трусы. И я хочу увидеть тебя умирающим. Хочу увидеть, как свет жизни угаснет в твоих глазах. Хочу..._

Он усилием воли остановил поток беспорядочных мыслей.

_Сделай это сейчас или беги. Не беспокойся о том, что случится после._

Виктарион вошел в башню.

Коридоры были скудно освещены несколькими факелами, и Виктарион понимал, что не сможет попасть в комнату Эурона через дверь. Тот узнает. Он почувствует, услышит скрип двери.

Виктарион вошел в пустую комнату и ступил на балкон. Покои Эурона находились на три этажа выше. Нужно было взобраться наверх по стенам, сложенным из грубого камня, а все дети Грейджоев росли на кораблях и мастерски лазали по такелажу. Но сможет ли он сделать это на таком ветру? Он больше не мальчик, и прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз влезал на мачту — это было невозможно в тяжелых доспехах, которые он носил.

Виктарион посмотрел вниз. Вместо воды внизу были только темнота и далекое мерцание. Он снял плащ, взял кинжал в зубы и начал взбираться.

_Если я упаду, Утонувший Бог покровительствует Эурону. Если же заберусь, ему угодно то, что я собираюсь сделать._

Черный камень был грубым и скользким, он царапал ладони, но Виктарион цеплялся крепко. Он нашел выемку, небольшую, но ее хватило, чтобы удержаться. Медленно. Осторожно.

_Если ты умрешь, он только посмеется._

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем он наконец схватился за раму окна. Оно было открыто, словно Эурон не замечал холода. Сидя на подоконнике, Виктарион передохнул, сжимая кинжал в руке. В комнате было темно, он слышал спокойное, ровное дыхание Эурона. Тот спал или хорошо притворялся — Виктарион знал своего брата и не верил ему. Минутой позже он скользнул в комнату, тихо, как кошка. Когда его глаза привыкли к темноте, он увидел Эурона, спящего обнаженным на большой кровати среди отброшенных алых покрывал.

_Это хорошо. Твоя кровь будет незаметна на них._

Он подкрадывался, сжимая кинжал так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели. У постели Эурона не было никакого оружия. Ветер изорвал облака в куски, и бледный луч лунного света проник в комнату. Виктарион склонился над кроватью и своим спящим братом. Нельзя ждать, надо нанести удар прямо сейчас — и все же он колебался.

_Ты можешь заколоть его мгновенно, стоит ему только двинуться,_ сказал Виктарион себе. Он занес кинжал над грудью Эурона, удивляясь, что его близость и горячее дыхание еще не разбудили брата. Он хотел, чтобы тот проснулся, хотел посмотреть ему в глаза и сказать, как ненавидит его. Виктарион с горечью рассматривал черты брата в полутьме: вечно молодое лицо, черные волосы и борода, в которых не было ни единой серебристой прядки, синие губы, изогнутые в самодовольной, наглой улыбке, не исчезнувшей даже теперь, когда он спал. Повязка на глазу, делавшая его еще красивее...

_Чудовище. Безбожный мерзавец и убийца. Ты отнял у меня жену, как отнимал все, что мне принадлежало. И не потому, что ты действительно хотел ее, нет... только чтобы взбесить меня, а потом смотреть и смеяться. Ты заключил договор с колдунами и демонами, чтобы сохранить молодость и красоту, пока я старел, а мои волосы седели... Я сотру эту улыбку с твоего лица, Эурон. Ты умрешь, кашляя кровью._

Едва он шевельнул рукой, Эурон открыл здоровый глаз, синий, как сапфир, и Виктарион замер, потерялся в этой синеве. Улыбка Эурона была такой же насмешливой, как всегда, он совершенно не казался удивленным.

— Что, братец, наконец набрался храбрости? Почему тогда колеблешься?

Этот голос, этот бархатный голос, сочащийся ядом...

— Убийца родной крови проклят навсегда, — прошептал Виктарион, все еще держа кинжал.

— Если бы ты действительно верил в этот старый предрассудок, тебя бы здесь не было, — Эурон поднял руку и погладил щеку Виктариона, засмеявшись, когда тот дернулся. — Сделай это. Я безоружен. Пронзи мое сердце, как ты всегда хотел. — Его пальцы вплелись в волосы Виктариона. У того они были длиннее, чем у Эурона и, хотя его часто раздражали седые пряди, многие женщины находили это привлекательным.

— Ты убил Бейлона.

— Конечно, я.

— Ты изнасиловал мою жену.

_Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты взял ее силой. Скажи, что солгал. Она не могла любить тебя._

— Ошибаешься. Я уже тебе говорил. Она пришла ко мне сама, и между ног у нее было влажно. Она сказала, твой член меньше, чем...

Виктарион оборвал его крепкой пощечиной. Несмотря на вытекшую из уголка губ струйку крови, Эурон не перестал улыбаться.

— Ты ударил меня, дорогой братец, — промурлыкал он, — но все равно не можешь убить меня.

Острый кончик лезвия оцарапал его кожу, но неглубоко. Виктарион завороженно смотрел, как капает кровь. Ему почему-то больше не было холодно, жар охватил все тело.

— Так хочешь умереть, Эурон?

— То, что мертво, умереть не может, спроси Мокроголового. С чего ты взял, что я жив? — насмешливо спросил Эурон. — Вопрос в том, чего же хочешь ты и, думаю, я знаю ответ. Я скажу тебе, почему ты жаждешь моей смерти, Виктарион. Ты ненавидишь меня потому, что хочешь быть таким, как я, но не осмеливаешься.

Виктарион все еще вдавливал его в постель, на его мрачном лице застыло суровое выражение.

— Словами ты делу не поможешь.

Эурон схватил его за волосы, и его единственный синий глаз вперился в черные глаза брата.

— Тогда делай то, за чем ты на самом деле пришел.

Виктарион позволил втянуть себя в поцелуй, неожиданно приятный, сладкий, как мед, и соленый, как кровь.

_Это неправильно, неправильно, это даже хуже, чем братоубийство. Я не должен вожделеть родного брата._

Но он хотел Эурона и признался себе, что ненависть и зависть в его душе всегда были пропитаны извращенным желанием, которое он загонял насколько мог глубоко. В том, чтобы лечь с мужчиной, не было ничего плохого, все моряки поступали так время от времени, но Эурон был его братом.

_Это богохульство. Моя душа будет навеки проклята. Я никогда не войду в подводные покои Утонувшего Бога... но даже это не остановит меня._

Он отложил кинжал и сдавил запястья Эурона.

— Я буду трахать тебя, пока ты не завоешь подо мной, и все равно потом убью.

— Слишком много болтаешь. Позволь помочь тебе.

Виктарион отпустил руки Эурона, подозрительно глядя на него. Тот принялся расшнуровывать его дублет.

Виктарион не был нежным и даже не знал, что это значит. Избавившись от одежды, он уже был каменно тверд. А Эурон засмеялся. Он смеялся, когда Виктарион грубо вошел в него, хотя ему наверняка было больно. Виктарион подумал, сколько мужчин обладали Вороньим Глазом и остались после этого в живых.

— О, братец, какой ты неосторожный, - усмехнулся Эурон. — Неудивительно, что женщины покидают тебя.

Рука Виктариона с быстротой змеи метнулась к кинжалу, и он прижал острие к горлу Эурона.

— Повтори, — хрипло приказал он.

— Ты убьешь меня перед тем, как кончишь? Не думал, что тебе нравится трахать трупы.

_Почему бы мне просто его не убить,_ в который раз подумал Виктарион. Он хотел сделать брату больно, но сукин сын наслаждался этим. Эурон покрывал его лицо поцелуями, а его сильные руки касались тела Виктариона как раз в тех местах, где тому хотелось. Должно быть, Эурон узнал о его чувствительных местечках от женщин, которых они делили. Он был лучше покойной жены Виктариона, лучше всех шлюх и мальчишек, которых тот трахал. Да и кто бы смог противостоять Вороньему Глазу?

Кинжал снова выпал из руки Виктариона, и он начал отвечать на ласки Эурона. _Что я делаю? Я не хочу, чтобы ему это нравилось!_ Но ему было хорошо, и удовольствие на лице Эурона казалось неподдельным. Он вскрикнул, и Виктарион застонал в ответ.

...Усталые и вымотанные, они лежали рядом, Эурон положил голову на грудь Виктариона и обнял его. Можно было подумать, что он снова задремал.

_Как я теперь могу убить его?_

Виктарион знал ответ, и ответ этот был суров.

_Ты никогда не убьешь его. Ты его тень, его меч, его игрушка, отныне и вовек. Ты овладел им, но лишь потому, что королю было так угодно. Он совершенно не чувствует себя униженным, ведь он победил и посмеялся над тобой._

Кем Виктарион был без Эурона? Что он будет делать, когда убьет его? Займет трон? Он был рожден сражаться, а не править. Виктарион подумал о Роберте Баратеоне: великом воине, как он сам — и плохом короле.

С другой стороны, сбежать сейчас и оставить все как есть после того, что они сделали, было невозможно. Эурон высмеет его перед воинами. А потом захочет большего. Виктарион поискал рукой кинжал, но не обнаружил его. Кровать была большой, и они привели постель в полный беспорядок. Возможно, кинжал был под простынями, но Виктарион не осмелился встать, боясь разбудить Эурона.

_Он не должен проснуться. Хватит сомневаться, прикончи его наконец..._

Он подумал о бездне за окном, ледяной воде, поглотившей Бейлона. Было еще кое-что, о чем он хотел бы знать.

— Эурон!

— Да, братец? — конечно, он не спал. Его голос совсем не был сонным.

— Мне всегда было интересно, что таится под твоей повязкой?

Эурон улыбнулся, но это была не его обычная легкомысленная улыбка, а почти жуткая ухмылка.

— Уверен, что хочешь увидеть?

— Да.

Эурон привстал, опустился на колени, медленно развязал черные шелковые ленты повязки, скрывавшей глаз, и позволил ей упасть. 

Виктарион, окаменев, уставился на него. Глаз не был слеп, но и здоровым его бы никто не назвал. Глубокого красного цвета, как кровь, вымазавшая борта корабля Эурона, бездонный, порочный и чарующий. Виктарион, могучий и бесстрашный воитель, не мог отвести взгляд и чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным. _Колдовство, какое-то нечестивое колдовство,_ подумал он.

Краем глаза он увидел холодный металлический отблеск, и кинжал пронзил его грудь. Магия отпустила его, и он задохнулся от боли, пытаясь крикнуть, но, проклятье, сумел издать только захлебывающийся звук. С каждым вздохом из его рта выплескивалась кровь, а Эурон обнимал его, гладя по лицу и волосам, и улыбался.

— Дурачок, — сказал он печально. — Мне будет не хватать тебя, — и он осторожно уложил Виктариона на кровать, качая головой. — О чем ты только думал, братец?

Виктарион уже не слышал вопроса. Не почувствовал он и прощального прикосновения синих губ.


End file.
